


Vacation

by NorthsidePrincess (April_Zephyr)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Good Parent FP Jones II, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/NorthsidePrincess
Summary: “A vacation in Riverdale?” Veronica asked incredulously. The place didn’t seem that exciting from what she could see. And the stories that her mother used to tell her when she was younger didn’t really make her want to visit, “Of all places in the entire world and you decided that Riverdale would be the place to go? Why not Trinidad and Tobago. Or Barbados? Somewhere more exotic than here.”





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I'm new to this Fandom and to this ship. I always find that the first fanfics that you post for a new relationship/fandom are the most awkward. But I enjoyed writing this, so I will hopefully experiment more with this ship and write better stories. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this.

* * *

“Cheryl.” Veronica greeted, she had never visited Riverdale. She was very well aware of the fact that her mother was born and raised here. But there were no reasons to come back here. Business in New York kept the Lodge family very busy, “Now are you going to tell me what I’m doing in Riverdale?”

“Because you’re a workaholic and in need of a vacation.” Cheryl smiled in a matter of fact sort of way. But it didn’t make any sense at all. Veronica couldn’t help but feel agitated. She had no idea what the redhead had planned for her, “And it’s been a while since you’ve dated anyone. I thought that this would be a good opportunity to meet someone.”

“A vacation in Riverdale?” Veronica asked incredulously. The place didn’t seem that exciting from what she could see. And the stories that her mother used to tell her when she was younger didn’t really make her want to visit, “Of all places in the entire world and you decided that Riverdale would be the place to go? Why not Trinidad and Tobago. Or Barbados? Somewhere more exotic than here.”

“V, I understand if you don’t want to be here. But you need to understand that this is my home. Riverdale was where I was born and raised.” Cheryl frowned. The red-head looked so forlorn that Veronica couldn’t help but feel guilty, “And I wanted my best friend to be here with me.”

“Okay. I’ll stay.” Veronica sighed, giving in. It was always hard to say no to Cheryl, and Veronica had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that it felt like the majority of the world was against the girl, “You better show me the best of Riverdale because I have never heard anything good about the place.”

“Definitely.” Cheryl smiled, grabbing Veronica's arm, “Now let’s introduce you to Riverdale.”

\----

Riverdale wasn’t as bad as Veronica thought it would be. It was a lot homier than expected. The raven-haired girl never really thought she would understand the appeal of the place, her mother made it sound incredibly boring. But being here was a completely different story. It was quaint. Completely different to New York and Veronica could finally kind of understand why her mother was so bittersweet about Riverdale.  
“We have to get out of here now.” Cheryl hissed out, pulling Veronica’s arm, “Now. Veronica.”

And that was the moment that Veronica’s eyes met a pair of green. The owner of said eyes looked away from her as soon as their eyes met. Which was rather curious. No one ever looked away from Veronica Lodge. Maybe she would be able to have a little fun with someone after all. It had been a while since she last took interest in anyone.  
“No,” Veronica stated firmly, not taking her eyes off the man. His leather jacket had a snake emblem with the writing ‘Southside Serpents’ and Veronica couldn’t help but wonder if he was in a biker gang or something, “So Cher, who’s that?”

“That’s Jughead Jones,” Cheryl answered flatly, glancing at Jughead briefly. She didn’t seem to like the other man. That just made Veronica want to learn more about him, “He’s a Southside Serpent. I would avoid him if I was you. Unless you like the idea of getting involved with trailer trash. The Southside Serpents are everything that’s wrong with Riverdale.”

“I’m getting involved.” Veronica smiled at Cheryl. The redhead rolled her eyes, but it didn’t seem like she was going to say anything else. “Don’t wait up for me.”

Veronica Lodge was very aware of her attractiveness. It bothered her that people often referred to her as exotic. Being Latina was not exotic. As she approached him, Jughead glanced back at her, and one of his eyebrows rose. It was comical. Here she was standing near the guy and all he could do was look at her incredulously. Most guys and girls would be eyeing her up like she was a piece of meat. This was a nice change.  
“Er. Can I help you?” Jughead frowned, as she sat on the stool beside him. She in turn just smiled at him, “I’m sure Cheryl’s shared enough poetics about me for you to know that I’m not good news.”

“I wouldn’t take what Cheryl says to heart,” Veronica responded, placing her hand on his leather covered arm. Jughead seemed genuinely confused by Veronica and this was something that the brunette was definite that she could work with, “Have you ever thought that maybe I’m interested in getting to know you? I prefer getting to know someone by communicating with them. Word of mouth is never trustworthy.”

“You’re interested in getting to know me?” Jughead continued incredulously. It finally felt like he was looking at her. The entirety of the time that she had been there was spent with him sending glances at her. His eyes never seemed to linger. But at the current time, he was staring at her like she was some kind of puzzle, “Why?”

“Hey kid, sorry I’m late.” A masculine voice cut in, placing a hand on Jughead’s shoulder. Veronica turned to look at the owner of the voice and she couldn’t help her eyes widening. She knew him, “Veronica? What are you doing here?”

“FP!” Veronica exclaimed, pulling the older man into a hug. Jughead’s eyes widened considerably and Veronica wanted to know the connection between Jughead and FP. It took her a moment to recognise the similarities between the two, “Cheryl dragged me here. She said that I was in need of a vacation.”

“A vacation in Riverdale?” FP snorted, turning to look at his son. His arm was around Veronica’s shoulder and Jughead felt like they were a little too familiar with each other, “Jug. This is Veronica Lodge.”

“She’s a little young for you, isn’t she?” Jughead frowned, looking between the two. FP stared at his son before letting out a boisterous laugh, “What’s so funny?”

“Jesus. She’s like a daughter to me.” FP laughed, looking between the two young adults, “I’ll leave you kids to it. Don’t be too mean to her.”

It was a bit of a shock to run into FP in Riverdale, she didn’t know that this was where he was from. He had occasionally visited her father in New York and he had always had a special place in Veronica’s life. She watched as the older man left and felt almost bittersweet. It would be nice to talk to him again at some point while she was still in Riverdale.  
“It feels like I’m in the twilight zone.” Jughead sighed, “Now Veronica, are you going to tell me how you know my father?”

“He’s an acquaintance of my father’s,” Veronica answered. This was definitely an interesting turn in events. She was hoping that knowing FP would work in her favour, “They work together.”

“I’ve never heard of you before from my father,” Jughead stated, and it didn’t surprise her. FP was loyal to a fault. He wasn’t the type of man to share anything, “What do you want to know about me?”

“Everything.” Veronica smiled. She knew that there wasn’t going to be enough time to learn everything about him, but that didn’t mean that she wasn’t going try.

\----

Jughead Jones was an enigma. He was different from most of the men she had dealt with in her life, but there was a chance that was due to her social circle. She never really had the opportunity to explore out of it and meeting Jughead was an experience that she very much needed. By knowing the dark-haired man she found out that he had two childhood friends that he had somehow drifted away from as he grew as a person. And Veronica couldn’t even really remember her childhood friends. It felt like there was a part of her life that she didn’t really experience. Being a Lodge meant that there were too many risks with being involved with people.  
“Why did you approach me out of all people in Riverdale?” Jughead asked, their fingers were interlaced and Veronica for the first time in a while felt supported. The was finally someone that knew her without having that fear of getting double-crossed. He was FP’s son and she was going to have to trust in that, “There are so many more interesting people here.”

“Like who?” Veronica asked. As she got used to the place. She did meet some interesting characters. But they were all easily read. There wasn’t a need to unravel them. She had everything she needed with Jughead, “Jughead Jones. We’re the same.”

“I’m trailer trash, the complete opposite of you.” Jughead frowned, and it was moments like this that made Veronica notice that he had his insecurities. Instead of deterring her, she understood that he was letting her see his vulnerability. Which was something that she could tell he didn’t normally do, “I’m just waiting for you to realise that I’m not everything you think that I am.”

“No. I did realise that you’re not everything I thought you were.” Veronica admitted, feeling the hand in her own twitch. She wanted him to know everything, “You're so much more and that’s what I like about you. You’re an enigma. We have our differences, but we also have our similarities. We're two sides to the same coin. Heads and tails.”

“But that doesn't change the fact that I can’t give you everything.” Jughead continued. Money was superficial and something that was needed to survive. But it wasn't something that she needed from Jughead, “I won’t be able to buy you expensive gifts, or take you out to fancy restaurants.”

“I don’t need expensive gifts or fancy restaurants.” Veronica insisted, squeezing his hand, “I need you. I know word of mouth is not good enough. But I need you to trust me and if you give me enough time, I'll try to show you.”

“I trust you.”

\----

It was a surprise that a vacation in Riverdale would lead Veronica to one of the most important people in her life.

Jughead Jones was the love of her life, and he had been for the last four years.

The relationship had it's ups and downs. But whenever a crack appeared, they managed to repair it to be stronger.

They were titanium. And she wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Fin.**


End file.
